Vice
by Repromising
Summary: Natsu saw this blonde girl walking around his neighbor hood, truth be told he had liked her since he started going to High School. Would that be enough to claim her as his? Or will his bad repuation be why she could reject him?


**A/N:** _This is a one-shot!_  
 _Isn't it so cute to see Natsu x Lucy pairing ~_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **RATING: M  
ANIME:** Fairy Tail **  
PAIRING:** Natsu x Lucy **  
STORY TITLE:** VICE **  
REASON FOR RATING:** _Lemon/Smut/Adult Content._ **  
THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON/SMUT.**. **So it took me 3 days to think about.**

 _ **The title describes the two people, they are both vices, One is extremely nice, innocent while the other is a badass. But they are soon combined to create a vitrue in the end. I hope you all enjoy it. It's my first lemon so bare with me. I know I made 1000x mistakes.**_

* * *

"Your not from this part of the city."

His voice echoed into her ear. His built body had toyed with hers in a seductive matter. But by all means, the female never had once said she didn't like it. She had come to this part of Magnolia in order to meet her brother. But to find herself in this situation was beyond a surprised. It gave her a small thrill to be apart of. Her lips parted as if she were to speak. But nothing escaped her lips.

"You look like someone I know. You Sting's sister?" he mentioned, giving the girl a close examination; making the girl fluster. Her cheeks had brightened in color. She now knew who this man was.. It was one of the leaders of her brother's gang. They had called themselves the Dragon Slayers. It consisted of her brother, Sting, his best friend Rouge. One named Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra and finally, the one who would never be messed with. Natsu.

It had seemed that the one hovering over the angel was Natsu. She noticed his features, the scarf wrapped around his head, his pink spiky hair proclaiming to be messy. He had on a red shirt, with a black jacket over it. He had black jeans and black boots. This made the excitement even better for her.

The girl soon nodded at his question, Of course she was Sting's sister. She was blonde, she had the body to be a stripper. But due to her shy personality. There was no way in hell she would follow that route. She maintained her grades, helped her brother with his studies while keeping hers in check. At this moment she looked down, noticing she was wearing her school uniform, it was a short white shirt, with a tie that matched the plaid school skirt. She had a tutoring session today and had arrived late. It was no wonder her brother wasn't here at the exact time given.

"Your Lucy." He mumbled, this had scared the little girl, Yes, she was Lucy but how would he know her name, her brother.. This had confused her, she backed away before nodding shyly. Looking down as she fumbled for her phone. She wanted to call Sting before anything bad were to happen. He stepped closer and dominantly grabbed her wrist.

"Hey now.. I caught you.. You are mine.." He pressed Lucy to the wall softly and gently, But what came after wasn't so gentle. He placed her hands above the wall. Her eyes widening from such intimate action. This had never happened to her before. She was now startled. What would she do if he had attempted something forcefully. "W-What are you doing?!"

Natsu shrugged her question and leaned in, kissing her cheek, each cheek was recieved a kiss by him and it felt warm. Like fire.. Lucy's lips parted as she inhaled enough to catch her lost breath. _This was affecting me in a way lovers would supposedly react._ Lucy commented. Was she now suddenly a slut, because of her reaction. She couldn't help it, She submissively looked into Natsu's eyes.

"N-Natsu.." she gasped.

"Hey now, Luce.." he emphasized the nickname, "I know you don't notice me, But at school your all I look at." Natsu also had startled himself, Did he really confess. Natsu scoffed and turned away, he couldn't believe himself.. Confessing on the first day.

He knew Lucy was a tad bit younger. But because of her body, he half expected her to be expirenced at this explicit scene. But her inexpierenced reactions made it difficult to resist. Lucy had turned her head also, she didn't want to be shamed and she was worried he would tell all of his popular friends about tonight. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Luce. Look at me."

Lucy's eyes shot up at him. Her cheeks were frozen in time, her flushed, rosy cheeks had been like that the first encounter with him tonight. She couldn't react properly. She knew she was making a fool out of herself. Well.. at least that's what _she_ thought.

"You don't need to worry, I promise you that I will be the only one to see how shy and submissive you are, But if you had boyfriends before me that's a shame.." Natsu began to say to her, her reaction went from embarrased to annoyance, in a split second, Natsu had saw Lucy in a different light, _Was she really getting pissed off? What did I say?_

"Are you implying I am with many guys. If you haven't noticed I don't have any expierence nor have I ever had such a relationship with someone. Please don't assume I am something of that matter. Your making me feel like a _slut!"_ Lucy had stammered, her eyes trailed down to their feet. She had closed her eyes to stop tears from falling, But she couldn't hold it in. She shed a couple of tears before hearing a whimper from her. Natsu had looked at her, He didn't really know what to do, But in a way he had an idea..

He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, they were in between two buildings. Private since it was night and dark. Lucy squirmed against him, the feel of her skirt being risen by his foolish action. She cried and placed her soft hands against her face to hide her sobs. He was seeing her most embarrasing moments, not to mention he was carrying her.

"Natsu.. I'm h-heavy.." Lucy sobbed. She leaned against the wall. She didn't wan't to hurt him, her sobs of complaint and soft shyness. She didn't want to be here, she wished this were a dream and she could wake up in her bed.

"Hell no, Your not heavy. You need to stop crying. I'm not going to hurt you, judge you or imply whatever you said." Natsu tried to assure her, he leaned into her ear and whispered; "Plus, I like girls who are shy like you..I like it that they aren't corrupted/tainted by other guys."

Lucy had blushed, she didn't know what to do next, she had subconciously wrapped her legs around his waist. She used his shoulder and placed her face into the crook of his neck. She sobbed and gripped onto his jacket. She was unsure of what would be conspired next but for the moment she needed to just let it out. and it seemed Natsu was okay with it.

Natsu began to grip onto her thighs and her ass to get a better grip. Against his neck he felt her gasp in the sudden grope, He began to walk and Lucy's grip tightened against him, which wasn't bad for Lucy, but it made Natsu groan in mind, _If she held on any tighter, I might not be able to be nice and take her here and now._ Natsu bit his lip and walked.

"N-N-Natsu.. Where are we going..?!"

"Shh.. Just enjoy the ride." Natsu reassured. He wanted to take her somewhere where nobody would see, and so Lucy would agree to his actions. Once walking for a little while, they arrived at an apartment building, _Was this Natsu's house?_ Lucy thought.

"This is my apartment building."

Lucy gulped, what time was it? Was Sting worried about her, If she was with Natsu would her brother freak out? Does he know Natsu was making a move. Was she set up into a trap? As she thought of ideas, Natsu had walked into the elevator for the building, clicking on the 7th floor. As they walked in his grip onto her thigh and rear end, She gasped. Her cheeks darkening in color.

Natsu had leaned in to her and bit her cheek, Allowing Lucy's body to jump up, Lucy had felt her own breath hitch. This made Natsu grin at her, giving the smug smirk that made her heart beat crazily. She noticed him lean in, Her body froze. Just what was he doing? Was he about to- With her thoughts being interrupted, he had pressed his lips against hers. Leaving Lucy speechless in mind. She didn't know how to react & Natsu wasn't expecting her too.

When Lucy finally collected her thoughts, she gave it a try and attempted to kiss him back, Natsu opened his eyes and noticed her reaction, she was flushed, embarrased and shy to kiss back. _I guess I am taking her first everything I suppose._ His grip onto her bottom tightened and it made her gasp out loud, she internally thanked god that there was nobody around or in the elevator to stop them or hear her. But this gasp had allowed Natsu to take advantage of her and slip his tounge into her warm cavern. Giving Lucy her first expience at a french kiss.

Believing his ears, he sworn he could of heard Lucy moan into the kiss.. Almost giving the impression that foreplay was her sweet desire. He heard the elevator ding, looking up at the floor, he realized it was not at their floor, it was at the 6th. He hurridly put Lucy down, leaving her stunned, He fixed himself and released Lucy from their steamy kiss. Lucy scanned the room and her eyes locked onto the opening elevator doors. To be unexpected it was someone she actually was familiar with in the sense of seeing him before.

Natsu groaned in complaint that their kiss was interupted by another member of his gang. Rouge had walked into the elevator, going onto the second floor, he was probably visiting a friend from the building. Natsu and Rouge shook hands, fist bumped and made little conversation.

"Natsu, Why are you with Lucy." Rouge asked, he was obviously catching on, Rouge skimmed them both, noticing Lucy was blushing a little and Natsu was very close, almost protective to Lucy.

"Don't worry about it.. If you see Sting, tell him Lucy is perfectly fine."

Rouge nodded and exited the elevator. Soon it was now the 7th floor. Lucy had scooted out of the hallway, Following Natsu slowly, cautiously to his apartment. Natsu had grew bored of the small distance and closed it by taking a hold of her hand. He gripped it and was surprised she was holding onto his hand just as tightly. Natsu smirked. He loved how she is being so responsive. It had meant to his point of view she was starting to like him. Once they reached their door. He had picked her up once more, Giving her time to wrap her legs around him once more, Natsu held her with one hand, unlocking his door with the other. Natsu felt Lucy's head lean against his neck, nuzzling it very softly and gently.

When they walked in he kicked off his shoes, Lucy tried kicking hers off also, but as a little kid kicked her feet back and forth to take them off. Natsu smiled and carried her to the couch, He had sat on the sofa, Forcing Lucy to be in a position that she were on his lap. She blinked and hid her face against his neck once more.

"Natsu this is e-embarrasing.."

"Don't worry Luce.. I'll make sure your not shy with me by the end of tonight"

Lucy had looked back up, She wanted to show him she could be a little confident. She had looked away for a second, taking the little time to notice his apartment was very modern, it was clean.. But he also noticed that there were other female slippers at the door.

"Um..N-Natsu.."

"Hm?" He trailed his eyes to where she was staring at, it was the pink slippers at the door. He assumed her thinking and beat her to the punchline.

"That's my little sister, Wendy's slippers."

"Oh, you have a sister?" Lucy tilted her head, being assured that he wasn't using her to cheat on someone, She sighed in relief and saw Natsu smirk at her.

Natsu soon was taken back when he felt Lucy kiss him, pressing her lips against his in such an innocent matter. She was so gentle, seeming as if the kiss was painful. Natsu pressed his hands onto her shoulders, pressing her back. He had wanted this to be perfect for her. He had fantasized so much about her. When she would be at school, doing her thing. It killed him he was in little to none of her classes, he had Lunch with her but they never sat together. He would sit with her brother and the rest of the gang.

Natsu soon took the remote on the table, dimming the lights, Lucy was relieved, knowing that he wouldn't see her shy expressions. He pulled her into another kiss once more, his hands trailing down her body, soon resting onto her hips. He admired her form, how thick her thighs were and how skinny her waist is. His most favorite was how big she was at her chest.

He took advantage to their heated moment and stuffed his face onto her chest, letting the soft mounds comfort him, Causing Lucy to make a, "W-Wahnh~!" noise, He then brought one hand to her chest. Causing her to tremble at his touch. Her reacting this way had built his pride. _How far will she let me go?_ He then groped her untouched chest. Before today, she had done nothing this intimate, not even to herself. She had moaned out loud as she Turned away, not her body, but her face. She didn't wan't him to see her sensitive side. She arched her back, allowing him to continue. He smirked and undid the tie for the uniform. He began to unbutton the shirt, revealing her white lace for a bra. He was surprised to see lace on her, He almost expected bunny panties.

"So naughty Luce-" He mumbled into her ear. Her reaction was a moan, She didn't know how this could be, but when he acted so seductive to her it had created such a shiver down her stomach and body. She had blushed, trying to deny it. "I-I'm not!"

"Did you wan't this to happen?" Natsu pestered, He soon nipped at her ear. Her sounds would sound so heavenly, "Nghn-! N-Natsu!" The way he moved his slick hands, There was nothing that can stop him now.

/

"Mngh-!" Lucy moaned, her body had squirmed against him when he had groped her once more, the friction of the position they were in, had made Natsu think if she were ready for clothing to be shed. He kept having to remind him that he had to be passionate for her first time, There was always next time to be rougher to their desire. Natsu soon pulled her shirt off completely, leaving her bare with her shorter skirt, thigh-high socks and her bra.

"Luce, nobody can ever see you like this besides me." He groaned as he soon unclipped her bra, he would take in all the details about her, how shy she is about her body, especially when she covered her chest when exposed. He soon lifted her arms up, capturing her wrists in his hand. Lucy blushed and restrained, "Natsu it's embarrasing!" But Natsu didn't care.

"But why would you hide from me?" Natsu questioned, He lifted her once again, switching the position so she was now sitting on the couch, he needed to move freely in order for this to happen. He had sat up, taking off his scarf from his head, soon his jacket and shirt. He was now shirtless with his soon to be lover. He showed her that if he was bare; now she would have to be.

"See? I am shirtless. I am not covering my breasts!"

"B-But your a guy.."

"Hey, some guys have breasts."

She giggled, accidently putting her arms down and exposing herself to him, He grinned and stuffed his face into her chest. She gasped and had looked at his face. She had wondered how he was breathing with such weight on his face. The tension was growing. Natsu was soon wanting to take things up a notch.. He needed her. He had to speed things up.

He had unzipped the zipper for the skirt, slowly, gently discarding it from her body. His instincts would take over, soon also taking her panties with the skirt. She squirmed, trying to cover herself.

"No no no, Lucy." He then had his face close to hers, he shared a passionate kiss with her. When he pulled away, Lucy had looked at him so stunned, her cheeks flushing when he had kissed her neck, trailing all of his kisses down his neck, when his kisses had reached her chest, he had made sure to give her breasts a fair share of kisses. He continued to trail down, past her innocent flower and then her thighs, he kissed and nipped at random skin. Lucy's breath hitched so many times, it had questioned Natsu just how _sensitive_ she was.

"N-Nnmgh-!" Lucy would moan as he nibbled her inner thighs, her face wasn't showing resentment, anger, fear or anything negative, everything they both had felt had been aroused by each other's presence. Lucy had bit her lips, trying not to moan loud for neighbors to hear, even when Natsu insisted to be as vocal as possible.

"If your not gonna moan for me, I'll just have to go rougher on you." Natsu said in his own seductive tone. What would he do to her? Would she enjoy it? Lucy could only nod, as her body, legs, arms and mind began to blank out on her, become numb from sensation as she was starting to want more. Even if she had only just met him. But there was one thing on her mind that won't go away.

She wanted to know if he truly liked her, even loved her for such intimate acts.

"N-Natsu.." she calmly, shyly questioned. He had stopped his biting, leaving hickies on her legs as he soon lifted his head, he then saw her worried expression, Not knowing what was wrong; he quickly held her hand. Hoping she didn't wan't this anymore.

"Do you...D-Do you..."

"Do I what, Luce?"

"Do you _love_ me?" her voice croaked, she was worried that she was now some sex object for him. If that were the case she'd like to go home now. It was something pondering her mind for a while now.

"I had already confessed Luce." He leaned in closer, kissing her nose.

cheek & head

..and soon her hands..

"I love you, I haven't been so interesting in someone like this."

Lucy had nodded and repeated his words so softly, Natsu was glad that it was quiet.. He heard her soft whisper and he wanted her to scream it out next time she had said it. He'd even wait years for her to say it desperately.

He took an advantage of what day it was, Since it was Friday, he could leave lots of hickies and nobody would see by the school day Monday, _I don't care if anybody sees them, since she's mine now._ Natsu smirked at his thought, he soon presses his lips onto her white, soft creamy skin. Kissing her neck, suckling onto it to leave a mark. He would do the same in a couple more spots, just to listen to her angelic moans, gasps and pleads.

"N-Natsu.." she pleaded. She hadn't felt this hot and bothered, she felt as if she needed release but how would he give it to her, She had no words on how it's done, But it just HAD to be done right now. She couldn't hold in her whimpers any longer.

"Natsu.. I w-want.."

"Hm? What would you like?"

"I need.." Lucy stammered, she didn't know what she quite wanted until she finally felt the reassuring ministrations. He had placed his hands by her untouched flower, stroking her damp walls; feeling them gracefully. Each touch had sent Lucy somewhere else, she moaned and cried in pleasure. She had never felt this before, and now that she has, she wants more.

"A-Aah-!" Lucy moans, her legs had spread wider. He was hovering above her as she laid weak onto the couch. This sensation was greater than his fondles toward her breasts. She arched her back and gasped as he soon softly and gently slid a finger into her wet heat.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, Her breath was ragged, she was surprised she could even have the stamina to moan his name, Natsu smirked at her. Her responsive reactions were priceless and stunning. He could never get enough of it.

He had looked at her face, to ensure himself she wasn't hurt, he saw her in ecstasy. Natsu grinned and he had stroked her inner heat. Trying his best to go slow for her, if she weren't a virgin, he wouldn't have held back as much as he is now.

Lucy should be VERY greatful he had paitence.

He then inserted a second finger. His index and middle finger now penetrating her, Her breath hitched into a high pitched gasp. Her eyes closing shut desperately as she would grip onto the couch as much as she can. She soon found the couch not giving her enough grip as she then leaned above her head to place her arms around his neck, pulling him close to moan into his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

He kisses her lips passionately. thrusting his fingers slowly in and out of her. He noticed how desperate she seemed, begging but not speaking. It was interesting for a woman like that but I guess it proves she valued her pride at the moment, But it was his goal to break her pride and just go all out with him.

"Natsu Natsu Natsu..!" Lucy suddenly yelled, her heat had tightened around her fingers, Lucy had no clue on what was going on. She couldn't help but moan and cry. Her grasp onto his neck was released as she couldn't describe what she was feeling.

"I-It feels.. g-good! W-What is this feeling?!"

"Your gonna cum?" he whispered, Lucy hadn't really took that into consideration, was she? She now knew that it was intense and she wished for more. As her final climax died down, She leaned back onto the couch. Panting as she looked up at him with submissive eyes.

"More.." she moaned in a whisper-like tone.

"More?"

"M-Mhmm!"

He sooned then unbuckled his pants, allowing Lucy to watch him. Her lips bit in anticipation. Her eyes were clouded with pleasure, it was all he did, he gave her such a cloud and lust for him and now he was going to enhance everything. It was pure bliss of what he was doing and it made her smile every time he looked at her with loving eyes.

He then picked her up as soon as his pants were off, leaving him in boxers. He soon picked her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around him, he whispered to her ear, "Let's continue this in my bed" he said, passionate love making was key for her right now. All this lust was from passion.

But next time he would make it from something more.

He laid her, letting her be sprawled out for him, he would gently trail his hands everywhere as he climbed over her, He stroked her heat, making sure her own juices were coated around it. His other hand played with her cheek, her hair, trailing to her breasts. She then had moaned once more from all the contact. He then postioned himself at her entrance.

Lucy had lightly screamed as he soon began to slide into her sacred heat, tainting her own innocence. She felt pain, but not pain like everyone gossiped about, it was painful pleasure. That's a way to put it, Lucy had crashed her lips into Natsu's and moaned in there, covering her pleasured sounds, surely Natsu wanted to hear them. Natsu had lifted his body, still connected to her but pulling away from their kiss, He had told to be as vocal as possible.

He doesn't want to forget her noises.

When he thought she was ready, he thrusted slowly into her, leaving her a hot mess mentally, emotionally and physically. He had gripped her thighs, feeling her up and embedding him into her skin.

"H-Hahh~!" Lucy moaned as he thrusted into her, the sensation was unbearable, so beautiful. She would want this to last forever. He was also soon thrusting painfully slow, was it for her sake or did he like it? _C-Couldn't he go faster?_ Lucy moaned in frustration as she soon lifted her own hips, she wanted him to go faster. This speed and pace wasn't enough

"Greedy now are we?" Natsu smirked. He was trying to hide his own pleasured groans and grunts. But that wouldn't last long either, He soon leaned back down as he thrusted into her, asking her if she wanted more. She desperately nodded and clawed at his exposed back. She wanted more, indeed.. This was painfully good and both of them couldn't get enough.

Natsu sped up his thrusts and groaned against her neck, he nuzzled her neck, his hands on her hips as he inhaled her scent. He smells the sex. He can visually see how she was aroused.

"N-Natsu!~"

She moaned out his name as she felt the sinful pleasure going to it's peak. It appeared she was going to finish quickly, Her moans became high-pitched. Her breath that was ragged, had hitched as if she was just given an oxygen tank, gulping all of the air. He was close too, but he would consider himself weak if he came before she did. So he increased his speed a little more, earning a prized, heavenly moan of lust from her.

"I-I'm gonn-!" She croaked, her eyes opening wide as she felt her pleasure rise. It was a sight to behold for Natsu, he wished he could take a video later of it. But for now he would wait until he video chatted her or something..

"Yes.. Cum for me Luce.."

She screamed as her back arched dramatically. Her body spazzed as she climaxed around his length. Natsu moaned as her walls tightened around him, his climax at it's peak as he soon spilled his seed into her unconciously. He knew the concenquence and he also realized, Sting will kick his ass later.

She felt his hot liquid inside her. Her eyes widened internally, but at this point she didn't care. This wasn't a one time thing, so it wouldn't matter. He'd protect her, She can vision the fututre.

As he pulled out, he heard the door to his apartment unlock. _Shit.._

Lucy had finally felt reality kick back into action as she sat up slowly, She couldn't feel a single part of her body. She had looked up at Natsu's face and noticed he was staring at the door. She tilted her head, and had wondered what the problem was?

"Natsu?"

" _Onii-chan! I'm home with dinner!"_ a little voice voice screamed through the apartment. The voice was younger, was it his little sister, she yelped and had gulped a breath.

What if she walks in while they were still naked?

 _Fuck.._ Natsu and Lucy both thought

* * *

 **A/N** : **_Oh man. This makes me wan't to make a second part. But only if you guys want that 3_**

Until next time,

- _Repromising_


End file.
